


Reflections and Realizations

by FreyReh



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: The aliens are defeated and Mick takes a moment to reflect and realizes he'll always be there for his team. (anon request who wanted a crossover fic)





	

“Stop lookin’ at me like that.”

“Like what?”

Mick looked up from his beer to eye the speedster. Barry Allen. Basically all secret identities had been tossed out the window. Well, he’d known who the Arrow was before the aliens decided to invade. And he’d kept that secret before and he would now. And not just because the dude threatened to break his arm. Mick had been through too much to be scared of that guy. Sara scared him more than Oliver Queen did. 

“Like I’m some sorta hero.”

“Well, aren’t you?” asked Barry.

“No.”

“Could’ve fooled me,” said Barry, taking a seat next to him, annoying the arsonist even more. He kept his mouth shut though, just continued to drink the beer Ray had handed to him as they started their celebratory party at having saved the world. 

“I’m not Snart, Flash. I could care less about being a hero.”

“Then why stay?” asked Barry. “I mean. You could leave now. Go back to your old ways. But you don’t. You don’t want to admit it, Mick, but you are a hero. I used to press Leonard about there being good in him. That he was better than the criminal he’d chosen to be. And I have to say I’m impressed and happily surprised that you are going down the same path he did.”

“Look where that path got him,” said Mick, his voice an almost hollow monotone as he took a long drink of his beer. “I do it for my own reasons, Kid. So beat it. I don’t need a pep talk.”

“Whatever you say,” said Barry, standing. “Though on behalf of Team Flash, we do thank you, Mick.”

“Ugh,” said Mick as Barry walked away. He looked around the room and sighed, hating the… _Softening_ … He felt when looking at those who were his team. Though he’d said to Amaya not too long ago that he didn’t feel like a part of it… He did after today. After seeing Sara willing to take a shot for him. Or Ray mourn him when he’d thought the worst. Hell… He was attached. And he cursed Snart for making him feel again. 

“You look like you’re about to start another fight,” said Sara, handing him a fresh beer. 

“I just might.”

“Saw Barry talking to you.”

“Annoying me is more like it,” said Mick, finishing his first beer before starting the second. “When do we get to leave?”

“Soon,” promised Sara. “Just need a moment to catch up.”

“And flirt with the alien girl,” said Mick, eyebrow raised. 

“Maybe,” said Sara. “Still refusing to call her Supergirl, huh?”

“It’s a stupid name,” he muttered. “Might as well call herself Powergirl while she’s at it.”

Sara laughed at that, sitting beside him in the same spot Barry had been in, taking in the crowd the same way Mick had before. He saw the same look on her face that he knew had been on his. That… Softening. 

“You know,” said Sara. “Barry had a point.”

“You were eavesdropping,” accused Mick. 

“Maybe a little.” Sara looked at him. “Snart would be proud of you today, Mick.”

He didn’t say anything. Just sat still as she rose up, placing a hand on his shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze. Before she left he spoke up:

“He’d be proud of you, too, Blondie,” he said, making her stiffen slightly then nod before walking away. He finished his second beer and stood to find his third. Throughout the party some would try and start conversations with him. Hell, even Caitlin, who had that new ice trick up her sleeve: talked to him about fighting the darker sides of themselves to stay on the path of good. But in all reality, he just wasn’t in the mood to talk. He wanted to drink his way to feeling numb again. He wanted to forget that he cared about these stupid people. Though, on beer number five, he knew that no matter how much he drank…

He’d still care.

“Dammit,” he muttered, almost slamming his bottle to the side table. “Goddamn you, Snart. This is all your fault.”

As Ray started to make his way toward him, Mick knew, that no matter what…

He’d always have his team’s back.

**END**


End file.
